


The Secrets of Wuhu Island

by SParkie96



Category: DCU (Comics), Kim Possible (Cartoon), Multi-Fandom, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Control, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Impossible and her family had just moved to Wuhu Island; a luxurious island paradise full of fun and friendly faces. Sami Phlyer is a local who lives on the island with her Aunt Yuriko, owner of Wuhu Island Sky-Diving and Island Tours. In a place like this, nothing could go wrong, right? Well, nothing is as it seems. Rated T-M for language, violence, suggestive themes, femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Wuhu Island

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another rewrite. This time it is a rewrite of a story that is no longer on here formerly known as Phlyer. Same plot with and story, minus the graphic femslash between Sami and Kim. The relationship is the same in this: Kim pining after Sami, and the brunette is ever-oblivious. The plot: well, you'll have to read and find out now, won't we? The teens are around fourteen-fifteen years old in this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only my own characters as well as the plot. I also do not own Wuhu Island itself, that is owned by Nintendo (Wii's Island Resort or whatever).

* * *

**Wuhu Island...**

* * *

"Oh! Isn't it just wonderful?" Ann Impossible cooed dreamily.

The sound of seagulls cawing above and the sea crashing against the shore could be heard all around. There was not a cloud in the clear blue sky as the se-breeze swept at Kim Impossible's red hair. With an overdramatic sigh, the red-head blew a couple of red strands out of her emerald green eyes. She could not believe her parents had decided to move to _an island!_ Of all the places in the world, they had to choose one of the most isolated places on Earth! Granted, there were people and whole communities on this island, but still! What was wrong with living in America?!

Currently, the family was outside their new home located just outside a small village. They lived close to Town Square: a small village with various small businesses, boutiques, and offices. It seemed promising enough, she could see the Oceanside School not too far away, as well as her mother and father's new office for their business. Kim rolled her eyes, damning her parents' boss for relocating them here just so he could have business in an area that no one else would.

She heard her father agree with her mother, planting a kiss on the older woman's cheek. She giggled in response, kissing him on the mouth. Next to her, her brothers make gagging sounds before rushing into the house to claim their new rooms. Her mother suggested that she do the same before all the good rooms were gone. Again, the red-head rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

It was not a big house, but it was not small either. Two floors, five bedrooms, three bathrooms. Not bad or small by any means. It even had a little loft area at the end of the one hallway. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that bad. She choose the room on the farthest end of the house, it was also the biggest, well, next to her parents' room that is. Movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention, causing her to set her one suitcase down on her bed. She turned her head toward the window on her back wall. She hadn't really realized it when she had walked in, but she could see into the neighbor's house through their window.

Looking around to make sure there was no one around to catch her, Kim silently crept closer to the window to sneak a peek. By closer inspection, the room next door to hers belonged to someone, but it was hard to tell who. There was not much in the room that gave away who occupied it. She saw thought she saw a skateboard and soccer ball on the floor, making her think it was a boy's room. There was also a lot of hibiscus flowers sitting on the window sill as well as well as teal and purple sheets adorning the bed as well as a fluorescent pink bean bag chair in the corner, making her think it was a girl's room. After some more observation, she came to the conclusion that the room definitely belong to a girl who might be a bit of a tomboy.

The sound of a door opening caused Kim to jump away from the window. She lost her footing and landed on the floor right next to her bed. Her mother called to her, doubling checking to make sure Kim was definitely in this room. The red-head waved an arm in the air to let her mother know that she was definitely in here. With a sound of confirmation, her mother left her alone, but not before asking her if she would like to take her bike out for a ride. Just so she could see what there was to do around here.

Though she made a noise of protest, she begrudgingly accepted the suggestion. After getting off the floor and dusting herself off, she went outside to retrieve her bike from the car.

* * *

**Basketball Courts, Town Square...**

* * *

The sound of a cheering crowd could be heard throughout the village as said crowd pressed against the large gates of the one basketball court. Inside the gates, a group of girls stood in the middle of the court. They seemed to be picking teams, getting ready to play a game of five v. five basketball. The shortest one, a brunette with powder blue eyes, bounced the basketball between her hands. The girl's hair was cut to just below her shoulders, her name was Sami Phlyer. On her team there was an African American Girl with long dreads by the name of Monique, a Half-American/Half Vietnamese girl with long blond hair named Artemis, and lastly a Canadian American girl with big, poofy-looking blond pigtails with pink streaks by the name of Candace-Michelle or Candy for short. They needed just one more player on their team to go against the other team.

On the opposing side, there was a girl with black hair and purple streaks named Lilith. On her team, there was a pale girl with short red-hair pulled back into a headband named Meghan, a girl with short brown hair named Zee. There was another African American girl who also had dreads, but had them pulled back into a ponytail. Her name was Trixie. The final teammate was an Asian girl with long black hair and a single red streak named Juniper. They were impatiently waiting for the other team to hurry up and pick their last teammate so they could get this game on the road.

"Come on, Phlyer! Hurry up and pick another girl or forfeit." Lil called out.

"Oh, shut it Lil." Sami said back, looking through the crowd.

Unfortunately for her, their usual teammate Rose was out with a sprained leg. She smiled at them apologetically from her spot at a nearby picnic table. Sami returned it in forgiveness. So far, everyone else was more interested in watching the game instead of actually playing it. The brunette gave a huff, running a hand through her brown locks in frustration. There had to be someone here who would step in.

As if on cue, a red-head on a bike came riding over to investigate it what was going on. Sami looked at the red head in curiosity. She had never seen this newcomer before and was now genuinely curious. The red-head parked her bike up against a nearby tree and slowly approached the gate to see what was going on. Her emerald eyes made contact with Sami's crystal blues. The girl was just as curious as she was.

"Tick tock, Phlyer!" Lil called.

"Okay, okay," Sami called back, "Hey, Red!"

The red-headed girl's green eyes went wide in shock. She looked around before looking back at the brunette. She then pointed at herself, silently asking if the other was referring to her. Sami nodded enthusiastically, causing the red head to release a sigh. The girl trudged over to the gate and let herself in, joining the brunette and her team.

Sami smiled at the other, "Got a name?" she asked.

The red-head nodded, "Of course. Kim." the red-head responded playfully.

"Well, Kim. I'm Sami, that's Monique, Candy, and Arty. The name of the game is basketball, Five v. Five. You know how to play?" Sami asked.

Kim nodded, not really sure how to play. She had played it maybe once or twice at her old school when she was younger, but she did not really remember the rules. She only knew the basic dribble the ball, shoot, and pass when necessary. Sami explained who they were playing against, which net to shoot on and which to defend. Monique went over who should cover who, saying that she would cover June. Arty covered Zee, Kim had Meghan, Candy covered Trixie, leaving Sami to get Lil. After everyone knew what they were supposed to do, they broke apart and got into position.

Sami bounced the ball to Lil, who caught it with ease, "I got first pick, so you got first ball." Sami said.

Lil gave the brunette a smirk, bouncing the ball. A bystander, a boy with black hair and dark sunglasses, blew a whistle. Lil quickly passed the ball back to Trixie. Each girl covered their assigned mark as Candy went to try and get the ball away from Trixie. Kim awkwardly stood next to Meghan, who looked just as clueless as her. Both agreed to cover the other, but not touch the ball for fear of getting hurt. Just then, the ball ended up in Kim's hands. Both red-heads exchanged looks of shock.

Kim froze where she stood, unsure of what to do next. She heard Lil say something to Meghan about getting the ball, but Meghan didn't move. The girl resembled a deer caught in headlights. Kim then heard the Sami girl call out to her, telling her that she was open. With a gulp, Kim dribbled the ball and ran toward the opposing net, asking Sami to follow. Though a little unsure at first, the brunette followed suite anyway. Meghan and Lil ran to keep up with the two as they made their way down the court. Kim passed Sami the ball, Lil attempting to intercept it. At the last second, Sami passed it back to Monique, who was able to dunk the ball into the net. The girls cheered at their success. Kim flashed Sami a smile, who returned it fully.

The game continued like this for a while. By the time it reached the end, the final score was 15-10, Sami's team. At the end, the girls shook hands and cracking jokes causing Kim to become confused. Lil caught the red-head's confusion and smiled, explaining that they didn't really hate each other. That it was all in good fun. The red-head nodded, still a bit confused but now understanding. The red-head turned to Sami who had also turned her attention to the other. Sami thanked the other for joining the game before inviting the red-head over for some pizza at her house.

Before Kim could reply, a buzzing in her pocket interrupted their conversation. Kim looked toward the source of the buzzing, to which Sami cursed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Sami excused herself for one moment, informing the red-head that her Aunt was calling her. Kim watched the other, rubbing at her arm subconsciously. She heard another buzzing noise before she realized that it was her own cell-phone. Looking at the Caller-ID, she saw that her mother had called, asking where she had gone. Kim apologized and then started back home, totally forgetting her bike.

After ending the call with her Aunt, Sami apologized to the red-head but realized that she was no longer there. She saw that the red-head had forgotten her bike, mentally reminding herself to return it to the red-head. The only issue was that she had no idea where Kim lived. Since Kim and her family were new to the island, locating their house should not have been that big a deal.

After retrieving the bike, Sami started off to her own home.


	2. New Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Impossibles meet their new neighbor

The red-head huffed in frustration when she had realized that she had left her bike at the basketball courts. She really could have stayed there now that she thought about it. Her mother had called acting like it was an emergency, but when she had gotten home her mother just wanted to tell her that her room was set up and that she should come home to see it. Kim rolled her eyes in annoyance, thinking of a way to get her bike back. Before she could dwell on it some more, there had been a knock on her door.

"I'll get it!" she called.

She ran downstairs to answer the door, but frowned when she saw that her mother had beat her to it. When the door opened, Kim could see a beautiful Asian woman with stunning silver looking eyes, she could not have been any older than thirty or so. By her side, a young brunette looked in waving at Kim. It took the red-head a moment to realize that the brunette was the same one she had just played basketball with. The brunette, Sami, had Kim's bike in her hands in front of her.

"Why hello there! Is there something I could help you with?" Mrs. Impossible asked.

"Actually," the Asian woman responded, "I should be asking you that."

Kim noticed that the woman did not have an accent, meaning that she may have previously lived in America. What she wanted to know was why Sami was with her. They looked nothing alike, so there was no way they could be related. She heard her mother ask how the other could help. The woman introduced herself as Yuriko Phlyer and Sami as her niece. She explained that it was just her and Sami living in the house next door.

The woman then went on to say that she the owner of one of the Wuhu Island Air Strips and then offered to give the family a tour sometime. Her mother invited them inside so they could sit down. With a nod, Yuriko followed the other inside while Sami left Kim's bike outside before following.

"Kim! Come here and meet our guests!" her mother called, not realizing how close Kim really was.

The red-head came downstairs to meet Yuriko and Sami. Yuriko smiled at the younger and shook her hand and introduced herself and Sami. Kim gave a shy hello and told them her name, but Sami already knew her name.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kim." Yuriko said.

Yuriko nudged at Sami, indicating that she should shake the other girl's hand. Sami nodded, doing as she was told. She then explained to her Aunt that she had already met Kim while she was playing basketball at the courts. The Asian woman smiled in embarrassment, feeling a little foolish for introducing her niece to someone the brunette already knew.

Nonetheless, Yuriko was able to move past that awkwardness and engage in friendly conversation with Mrs. impossible. The adults carried their conversation into the kitchen over glasses of tea.

This left Sami and Kim free to chat in the living room. Kim politely offered Sami a seat to which the brunette happily took. She opted to take the recliner directly next to Kim's end of the couch. The red head stared at the brunette, utterly lost for words. She could not tear her eyes away from the other girl's sparkling blue eyes. The other looked so...innocent. So naive. It was adorable honestly, and kind of made Kim jealous. She could not remember a time where she herself had been so seemingly innocent.

"So...you're new here?" Sami asked, breaking the silence.

Kim gave a smile and nodded in confirmation. She then continued on to explain to the brunette why she and her family had moved here. Sami listened intently, genuinely interested in the other. She could not take her eyes off of that fiery red hair. Though there had been dozens of people on the Island, Kim and her mother were the first red heads to actually live on the island.

“Isn’t that kind of obvious?” Kim asked.

Sami smiled and shrugged sheepishly, “I just thought to ask anyway. You can never be too sure.”

Oh, well that made sense. Kim nodded, feeling a bit silly now. She never thought of it that way. Sami just wanted to know if she was actually new or not. The brunette may not have seen Kim before, but the red head could have just been an anti-social home-schooled girl who barely left the house. Sami didn’t know.

“So, where did you move here from?” Sami asked.

“The United States. I used to live in New York. You?” Kim asked.

“Oh, I’ve lived here all my life. It’s just me and my Aunt.” Sami explained.

“Where are your parents?” Kim asked.

The brunette just got real quiet, her smile fading into a frown. Blue eyes stared down at the floor with sadness. Kim apologized, but Sami told her that it was okay. The brunette explained that her aunt had told her that her parents had given her up with she was only a baby. They told her Aunt that they just were not ready for a child and were going to give her up for adoption. Her Aunt would have none of it, telling her parents that their child would not live the same life that she did. So, she adopted Sami instead. Then, her Aunt moved down to Wuhu Island to start a Flight Tour company with a Flight School attached. Sami and her Aunt Yuri have lived here ever since.

Kim smiled, but secretly felt heart-broken for the brunette. That sounded terrible. How could two people just throw away a child like that? She wondered where Sami originally came from, but figured she would not pry any further. No need to bring up anymore heart-breaking memories for the brunette. Maybe a change of subject would be best.

“Do you go to school around here?” Kim asked.

Sami nodded, “Yes, there is a small school house in Town Square. Not a lot of students maybe like eighty or so kids.”

Kim’s brow rose in shock, “That is a small school. In the U.S. we usually have hundreds of students in one grade alone.” She said with awe.

“It’s pretty nice. There is also a preschool attached, but there are not a lot of kids in there either.” Sami explained.

Kim gave another nod, adding that that sounded quite nice. Sami agreed before the room was bathed in silence once more. Before either one of them could break the silence, Aunt Yuri came back out into the living area. She thanked Mrs. Impossible for the tea and told her that they were more than welcome to come over to their house any time. Yuri then told Sami to say goodbye to Kim because it was time to go. Though the brunette was slightly disappointed, she bid her new friend goodbye as Mrs. Impossible showed them out. Kim smiled.

Well, moving here could not have been a total bust.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, a brand spanking new story. I will be updating it periodically. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update it ASAP. Yes, Lilith, Candy, and Sami are all my OC's. Anymore questions, feel free to inbox me.


End file.
